


RA RA RANBANEIN

by Ranbaqueen



Category: World Trigger (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, I know that's freddie mercury in the pic but idc, why is he in here as "lamvanein"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29702121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranbaqueen/pseuds/Ranbaqueen
Summary: yes, this is a parody of "Rasputin" by Boney M. I have no regrets.
Kudos: 4





	RA RA RANBANEIN

**Author's Note:**

> to enhance your reading experience: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Z0dxsFmX7c

There lived a certain man in Aftokrator   
He was big and strong, he had goat horns  
His brother looked at him like was a lovely dear  
But to Meeden chicks he was a much bigger fear  
He fought on Meeden in a school-yard  
Full of ecstasy and fire  
But he was a valuable teacher  
Yoneya would desire  
  
RA RA Ranbanein  
Brother of Hyrein  
There was a cat that really was gone  
RA RA RASPUTIN  
Aftokrator's greatest love machine  
It was a shame how he carried on  
  
He didn't know what his brother's motives are  
But on Meeden he flew really wunderbar  
In all affairs of state he was the man to please  
But he was real great when he had a goat to squeeze  
Against Azuma he was a wheeler dealer  
Though he'd not heard the things he'd done  
He was an invader

Who had so much fun!

  
RA RA Ranbanein  
Brother of Hyrein  
There was a cat that really was gone  
RA RA RASPUTIN  
Aftokrator's greatest love machine  
It was a shame how he carried on  
  
 _[Spoken:]_  
But when his flying and shooting and his rampant destruction  
For his brother's invasion became known to BORDER  
The demands to do something about this outrageous  
Man became louder and louder  
  
"This man's just got to go!" declared his enemies  
So they fought him with a spear and bullets, see?

No doubt this Ranbanein had lots of hidden charms  
Though he was a brute he was really very smart  
Then one night some Meeden warriors  
Set a trap, they're not to blame  
"Come to fight us" Yoneya kept demanding  
And he really came  
  
RA RA Ranbanein  
Brother of Hyrein

They exploded a fire extinguisher into his face

RA RA Ranbanein  
Brother of Hyrein

He fought therough the smokescreen and said "I feel fine"!  
  
RA RA Ranbanein  
Brother of Hyrein

  
They didn't quit, they wanted his head

RA RA Ranbanein  
Brother of Hyrein

  
And so they stabbed him till he was dead  
  
 _[Spoken:]_ He screamed like a goat...


End file.
